Strange Form
by Acobracadabra
Summary: Evan, a deaf hacker turned prisoner under the prosecution of Weyland Industries is forced to take an experimental pill of Xeno-Zip. Now fully transformed into a hideous creature known as a Xenomorph, his plans now focused on vengeance... And survival from his 'Aggressive' female brethren. Rated M for Explicit Xeno-Sex... And Violence. There's that too...
1. Chapter 1

**You've probably seen this story before, guy gets turned into a Xenomorph or... 'Hybrid' and then gets laid. But I wanted to add a few twists to it, like what if he had a way to communicate? ... I don't know, this idea just kinda popped into my head after I wrote Turnscale.**

* * *

 **Weyland Shuttle**

Contemplating.

That's what Evan did most of the time, his mind deep in thought as he looked outside the window of the shuttle, the transport rapidly descending into the atmosphere. He sighed as he looked back down, a pair of handcuffs were around his arms and legs as he stared glumly. His bright orange prison outfit served as a constant reminder...

How the hell did it come to all of this?

" _Probably because you hacked into a top secret Weyland server and sold it to the black market._ "

He paused at his inner thoughts. That made sense.

And after years of being chased and hunted down, there elite privately hired commando's had finally caught up and arrested him due to criminal activities carried out against them. He grunted at that, as if the activities they did were any less criminal then his. He had read what they did, what experiments they carried out. And it was simply just kept hidden from the public with bribery and corruption.

Regardless, it didn't matter. Weyland know had him in their grasp, and he frankly had no idea what they were planning to do with him.

"Hey,-" A mocking voice spoke out, Evan stared down still, completely unaware of the guard speaking.

Evan was deaf as well.

It had started when he was the ripe age of 14 due to NIHL... Or Noise-Induced Hearing Loss. Exposure to loud traffic and sirens would do that to a growing and neglected kid. And it was a horrifying experience... To have your sense of hearing taken away as the world around him grew silent.

The guard walked up to him before hitting his gun butt against Evan's stomach, making the prisoner gasp as he flinched forward in pain.

"Listen to me when I speak you god damn-"

The pilot tilted her head from the front of the shuttle.

"Don't bother Brad, he's as deaf as a post."

"Oh... Seriously? But this asshole was listening perfectly back at the hub."

"That's because he had hearing aids before you dumbass. Now he doesn't. Anyways, get the prisoner to the ramp. We're landing now."

Evan merely looked down, he knew they were talking. He could tell by the way there mouths moved. And already he could tell the guard was an idiot. What did they expect after taking they took away his only ability to listen? Luckily he knew a bit of sign just in case he needed to communicate.

The guard grunted before looking down, picking Evan up as he forcefully pushed him towards the ramp. Evan struggled for a second before standing straight, a glare on his face as the ramp slowly opened up.

A few more guards were already waiting on the outside, a big yellow W on their shirts as they stood waiting. A singular synthetic was busy filing paper work as Evan was ushered forward. The prisoner looked around, noticing a pine like trees surrounding the compound, it almost reminded him of an American forest, like in Washington state or even Colorado. He was broken from his thoughts as he noticed the android approach him.

The synthetic spun his two fingers together before pushing his hands together, displaying a use of sign language.

" _ **Come with.**_ "

Evan paused as he slowly nodded, following the synthetic as he was escorted by the guards through the giant blast doors. He looked back one last time as the doors slowly closed, blocking the natural light. Possibly his last look at the outside world before he would be apart of some gruesome experiment.

 **Weyland Cell**

The compound was a maze of bleak corridor's and metallic doorways. The android seemingly guided him deeper and deeper into the endless compound before finally coming to a testing room that seemed to double as a living quarter.

" _ **Stay here.**_ " The android gestured before leaving.

Evan stood there, confused as he inspected the room, noticing a table and chair in the middle of it, a glass window laid on the other side as a few scientists worked behind it. He already felt unsafe as he nervously rubbed his shoulder, staring at the contents of the table only to tilt his head.

A pill and a half filled glass of water was on it.

He looked up with a confused expression, the scientists ignoring him as they typed in something on the council before words popped up on the glass.

"APPROACH THE TABLE AND SIT DOWN."

Evan blinked, looking at the table with an unsure face. The lead scientist held a stone cold face as he typed again.

"FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL BE MET WITH HARSH ENFORCEMENT."

The former hacker wanted to disobey there orders, this was absolute bullshit. Regardless, he did as he was told, sitting down on the chair as he looked at the two items.

"PLEASE INGEST THE PILL."

Evan stared at it, before he shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to do that, he wasn't even told what exactly this drug was or what it did. For all he knew, it could potentially kill him.

"VERY WELL. YOU LEAVE US NO CHOICE." The scientist typed before the doorway opened, two guards approaching Evan as they forcefully grabbed him. Evan briefly struggled as his eyes were wide with shock before the guard took the pill and forced it down his throat. Evan coughed out as the two guards then left, his eyes teary as he reached out for the water.

" _Some rebel you turned out to be..._ " His mind taunted as he drank down the water.

"AS STATED, FAILURE TO COMPLY IS MET WITH HARSH ENFORCEMENT. PLEASE TRY AND UNDERSTAND."

Evan grunted as he slowly nodded, holding onto his neck as he strained in discomfort. Now all he could do was hope that whatever he had been forced to swallow wasn't detrimental to his health.

"WELL DONE PRISONER 2-B. TOMORROW WE SHALL CONTINUE TESTING."

A few scientists seemed to scribble a few things on paper as they casually walked away. The two guards from before came in as they shoved him off the chair, bringing the two pieces of furniture with them. Evan blinked as he watched them leave before the lights shut off.

He looked up in surprise before his features saddened. So this was his new life? A Guinea Pig for a bunch of asshole scientists. He wanted to shout in frustration, let his anger out on something. Yet that was impossible, there was virtually nothing in the room except for a small mat that he could sleep on and a toilet. He looked at the depressing quarters as he felt drowsy all of the sudden.

Evan sighed before he got on all fours.

Wait what?

He paused as he quickly stood back up, blinking in surprise as he shook his head. What the hell was he doing?

Maybe he was just really stressed, that was probably the explanation with his irrational behavior just now. After all, he was going to live out his life as a lab rat from now on. He slowly walked up this time before lying down on the mattress begging for sleep to come as he slowly closed his eyes.

He would need it after all.

 **Weyland Office**

"Dr. Conroy. How goes the progress so far? Did you manage to find a breakthrough?"

The lead scientist merely shook his head, "I am so close, yet most subjects we've tested on so far have... Expired."

"That is... Disheartening, but you must realize doctor that a lot of our shareholders are counting on you to produce results. Yet so far you haven't. Instead your biggest breakthrough was adding mammary glands to foreign life forms."

Conroy narrowed his eyes, "You wished for a more cost effective way of acquiring royal jelly without needing a Queen and I gave it. Those are not glands, they're our producers make shift."

The Chairman paused, static being heard over the screen before the figure spoke. "Very well doctor. I shall take your word for it and give you the time you need. But screw this up... And you are out of this project."

"Do not fear chairman. I feel as if I am close to a breakthrough."

He grunted, "Pure feeling cannot carry this project. You of all people should know that."

 **Unknown Location**

The place Evan had ended up in was dark, the shadows biting at his heels as he attempted to move forward. He was running from something, he didn't exactly know what it was except the fact that he was being chased.

And whatever it _was,_ it was terrifying.

Just at the end of the tunnel, laid his salvation. A slowly blinking light as he struggled onward, getting closer and closer.

He was just about to reach the end before something grabbed him, Evan turned his head to see the shine of a menacing set of fanged teeth, looking at him from the darkness as he was slowly dragged in. He attempted to fight back, kicking his legs, but it was no use.

Evan slowly felt himself shed away, his body dissipating as he became something else entirely.

Something alien...

The light at the end then shone out, exposing him for what he now truly was.

A creature made up of pure terror and darkness.

 **Weyland Cell**

Evan awoke with a gasp as he looked up at the ceiling, panting in and out as he exerted an unatural amount of air. He felt himself blink as he stirred uncomfortably, the bed now being to short as rose up from the mattress.

" _What the hell was that dream?_ " Evan thought as he looked at his bed.

His now ripped prison shirt as well as an signs of claw marks were on the delicate fabric mattress. He groggily tilted his head as he looked at the mess before looking down at himself.

A black chitinous exoskeleton was in the place of his skin.

He flinched, falling to the floor as his long black hind legs scratched against the metal, his pants now torn beyond his thighs as his exoskeleton quivered.

Evan didn't even scream or yell, he simply stared in shock at the new development. Now looking at his hands as a deadly array of claws were in the place of the delicate limbs.

He then slowly felt his face with his new claws, only to gape as he noticed no creases or gaps in his features like a normal human face would... Just smooth roundness. Evan turned his head to the nearby window.

The creature in the reflection did the same as it's black, eye-less face and long dome stared back at him, a sharp blade like tail lazily snaking out from it's backside.

It took his brain a second to realize.

That was him.

A fucking monster.

He immediately screeched out, his mind finally catching up with his senses, Evan's claws now scratching against the walls as he was threw a terrified fit before pressing them against the dome that used to be his face, letting loose a gigantic shriek.

A few scientists who were just arriving stared in shock behind the glass at what they had created.

 **Weyland Office**

"Dr. Conroy." A female scientist asked for his attention from the doorway.

The lead scientist sighed as he looked up from his studies, "Yes?"

"The prisoner. From yesterday..."

He looked back at his studies. "What about him? Did 2-B expire?"

"Um, no... Quite the contrary."

Conroy took off his glasses, "What do you mean?"

 **Weyland Cell**

It had taken a few minutes for Evan to finally calm himself, yet to even call it calm was an overstatement. In reality he had resorted to sitting in the corner, holding both of his legs together as his new tail slowly wagged in agitation.

Everything felt wrong, as it should have.

He took another look at his body before turning his long head away as his dome like face hissed out in disgust. His hard exoskeleton slightly quivering as his confusion and shock from before now slowly began to turn into anger. Anger at what they had done to him. Not only did they strip away his rights, they had gone away and literally stripped away his humanity, as if he was some sort of kindergarten toy.

And it made it worse due to the fact that he knew what he now was.

A Xenomorph.

He had read a hacked government file once, hardly believing a creature could even exist. It sounded like something out of a children's nightmare until he saw the pictures, creatures as black as midnight with sharp tails and hard exoskeletons, that mostly reproduced through some sick parasitic nature by bursting out of peoples chests.

Evan paused as he remembered another feature they had, he slowly opened his mouth before beckoning his tongue out.

A terrifying Inner Jaw slowly rose out as Evan stared at it in shock, his fangs cringing as saliva began to drool out of his mouth.

So that was there too.

He quickly closed his mouth as he felt movement.

That was another thing he had quickly learnt, his perception seemed to had been enhanced. He could sense everything, from the ash of the smoking guards, to the smell of chemicals from nearby laboratories. It almost made him feel nauseated, his senses now overloading his human conscious with giant pop up images.

Whenever blinked he could randomly see the outlines of shapes past the walls, either walking by his cell or standing still. He later noticed that these shapes were indeed Human, with the majority of shapes transferring themselves behind the glass that watched his chamber. His eyes were like infrared sensors almost, but not quite.

But Evan could barely even care, his anger now reaching ten folds as he slowly stood up from his position. His exoskeleton rising on his command as he stared at the window, his fangs gritted in a menacing display.

The lead scientis from yesterday was there, looking up from the console as a few others stood next to him.

 **Control Room**

"Fascinating..." Conroy mumbled, readjusting his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. A Xenomorph wearing torn prison attire stood on the other side of the glass, it's eyeless dome staring back as it appeared to be agitated. "When did he turn?"

The first scientist coughed, "We're unsure, it was only this morning we found out about the change."

"I see..."

"Does this mean the experiment is a failure?" Another scientist asked. Conroy paused before looking back at the glass, putting his hands on the council before typing.

Within seconds, text popped up on the glass.

"ARE YOU SENTIENT?"

The Xenomorph paused, before it raised it's arm, it's hand slowly showing off a gesture... A very human gesture.

A long bony middle finger.

All of the scientists gasped, whilst Conroy looked unfazed, if not more curious.

"It appears that he's maintained his sense of human mind..." He turned his head, "I was told that prisoner 2-B is deaf? Is that right?"

"Um, correct."

Conroy pondered for a moment, "Then get the android in here."

 **Weyland Cell**

Evan scanned the window as his fangs contorted into a hated stare.

" _Are you sentient? Is this some fucking joke?_ " He thought to himself, thus proving that the eggheads had no idea what they had done had happened to him either. So he did the only natural thing and gave them the finger.

It felt good to let some steam out as he looked at there shocked expressions. All except one, the lead scientist from yesterday.

He felt his eyes narrowed, his new biology going to work before spotting a tiny name tag on the mans shoulder.

" _Conroy... Now I know who to thank._ " He thought sarcastically, his claws itching at his sides.

His instincts urged him to break through the glass and disembowel the man behind it, tearing his head off and smashing his body for what he had done.

Evan paused for a second, he had never felt such violent tendencies in his entire life. His human mind set quickly reasoning that it would end badly for him. Yet even then, he could feel his exoskeleton rumble with anger.

The door to the control room opened, another figure walking in. Evan could already tell that it was the android, the machine producing no scent with it's entrance. A new set of words slowly popped up.

"DESCRIBE YOUR EXPERIENCE USING SIGN."

Evan stopped to read the words before he instinctively hissed, his anger almost boiling over. Instead he used his new long fingers to show a few signs before pointing at himself.

" _ **Fix me.**_ "

There was a pause as Evan guessed that the android was translating, Conroy looked back at the glass before typing.

"PLEASE DESCRIBE YOUR-"

The text didn't even fully pop up before Evan lunged forward, banging a hand against the glass as he hissed in anger, his blade like tail rising up like a snake. The scientists in the control room backed up in fear, all except for Conroy who stood his ground.

Evan somehow knew he could easily break through, yet he still restrained himself, slowly creeping back as he put a hand to his face and swatted down.

" _ **Strange**_ _ **.**_ "

He saw Conroy type something in before the texts popped up again.

"HOW SO?"

Evan stared as he showed off a multitude of gestures, all of them translating to one thing.

" _ **Unnatural**_ **.** "

There was another pause as Conroy seemed to be pondering, typing in another command. "IS YOUR HEARING RESTORED?"

Evan paused at the question before he realized, he could hear again without the need of hearing aid. In fact, his hearing was enhanced due to his new body, now being able to pick up the most faint noises at times. The prisoner slowly nodded, before the text dissipated, an intercom now speaking.

"Then I can talk. Admittedly, I did not foresee this prisoner 2-B."

He hissed, exactly what he thought, they had no idea what they had done to him. He gestured again in sign, " **Fix me.** "

Conroy shook his head behind the glass before speaking through a mic, "I'm afraid that is out of the realm of possibility 2-B. So we shall continue testing due to this new found opportunity."

Evan heard the words before he began to feel something. Something now overriding his human logic as his new body shook with rage, his claws now extending themselves as if preparing to pounce.

What they had done to him wasn't right, yet they had considered it an opportunity for themselves, that's how it was for his entire life.

No more.

They would pay, they would all pay.

He leaped forward this time, his body smashing against the glass as cracks formed. This time Conroy backed away, now shocked as his eyes widened from the display of aggression.

"Refrain at once prisoner! You will-"

Evan didn't listen, his tail now going to work as well as it left giant dents, slowly giving leeway as the bulletproof glass began to crumple from his ferocity. Conroy decidedly looked to the side before smashing a button, vents opening at the side as something began to flood the room. He kept at hitting the glass, almost making a break through before he noticed a bleak and brown fog slowly begin to cloud around him, his efforts growing slower and slower.

And then he forcibly passed out, his claws still twitching as his rage died out with a sputter.

All the scientists paused as they stared at the cracked glass, Conroy looking at the room as the gas subsided before he turned around.

"Get the guards and relocate the prisoner. From now on, he shall be code named as Specimen 0...-" He turned his head back to the unconscious Alien.

"-I believe we just found a better use for Xeno-Zip."

* * *

 **So... How should I even explain? If any of you get the implication on 'Mammary Glands', then I just gave the Female Xenomorphs tits... Shh, don't question it. You'll get an idea of what they look like next chapter.**

 **:)))))**

 **But in all seriousness, stuff like Xeno-Zip are canon I guess and I thought the concept of a drug giving you Xenomorph powers was a cool idea to start off a story.**

 **And lastly... Expect some real explicit lemons in a some later chapters, I don't know when but it'll happen... Trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And it's outta here! This took a tiny bit of a while but it's done now.**

 **Explicit, but no real sex for now... Just explicit stuff.**

* * *

 **Specimen 0's Cell**

Evan was barely conscious when they had strapped him into the device, yet he felt his senses return when the straps tightened around his arms, forcing them to separate as it tilted his head up.

He hissed out, the position becoming increasingly uncomfortable as he could do nothing but stare forward. His tail had been clamped down as his exoskeleton squirmed a tiny bit before he finally gave up, allowing his muscles to rest as he gritted his fangs together. The room they had placed him in was dark and damp, cold metal being the only material as his new eyes adjusted quickly. A form of biological night vision being his only guide.

The former Human quickly analyzed the situation, cursing himself for losing his temper. It wasn't like him, all his life he always looked at a problem or challenge from careful inspection.

He hissed, his mind registering it as a sigh if he was still Human.

At least they hadn't taken away his torn pants, possibly the last of his dignity that he wanted to preserve.

Evan was broken from his thoughts as he heard the sound of machinery whirring, metal shutters opening a few feet in front of him as a window came into view.

Conroy and his team were behind it, most of them seemingly indifferent with a select few showing fascination in their expressions.

Like an animal inside a cage.

There was a long pause before he felt the clamps release around him, his surprised hisses being heard thudded against the ground. Evan stirred for a second, before slowly getting back up, his black hind legs slightly wobbling as his mind attempted to get used to them. The movements still felt unnatural, but it was a start.

"I see you are awake specimen 0... I was afraid the branding would have had an effect on your condition, but I am glad to see I was wrong."

" _Branding?_ " Evan thought before he ran a claw over his dome.

He paused as he felt a large circular line over the milky white carapace.

A gigantic zero had been burnt onto his new forehead, he slowly drew his claw away. They had did it, they actually did it. The absolute bastards. He put his claws down, his fangs contorting into a frown as he made his displeasure known with a hiss.

Conroy merely ignored him, looking at a sheet.

"Well, enough talk I suppose. Let us commence testing."

As soon as the lead scientist had finished, Evan could already sense something. He turned his dome like head as his vision of scent went to work, spotting two guards behind the metal door of his enclosure. They stooped down, a squirming bundle in there hands, before pushing it through a shutter and into his room.

It was an alien boar of some sort, the creature giving cautious sniffs as it's knuckles dragged across the metal floor.

He turned his head to the scientists, unsure of what they wanted of him.

Conroy merely gestured to the creature, " _B_ _on-Appetit_."

They wanted him to kill and eat the hapless swine.

Evan was about to blatantly refuse until he felt his insides stir, the idea of raw food now infecting his human mind as his Xenomorph instincts took over. It would be so easy to just...

He shook his dome like head, he wasn't an animal, he was human!

Or at least, used to be.

He let out a silent hiss as his blade tail snaked in agitation. Conroy leaned close to the telecom, "I suggest you be quick specimen 0... We do not have all day."

Evan felt anger rise up to his chest, the tone of the scientist's voice quickly getting on his nerves. He would have sulked further were it not for his ravenous hunger slowly beginning to climb it's way out, his mouth salivating for raw meat.

How long had he not eaten?

He had no perception of how much time had passed, he could only assume that it had already been a day since he had gotten off the shuttle. A day without any form of sustenance.

He was going to hate himself for this.

Evan slowly got onto all fours, his body surprisingly adept at striking the form as he crawled up to the boar, it's snout sniffing and huffing as it stood in the corner. The feeling was reminiscent to a mice in a snake container, the swine in this case being completely unaware of the lurking danger. He was merely a single feet away as he thought of how he was going to do this.

" _I should make it as Humane as possible... But how the fuck am I going to do that?_ " Evan thought, he peered at his sharp claws, testing his hardened talons. He shook his head, doing that would potentially maul the poor thing.

Another idea came to his head.

" _You could use your other weapon..._ "

He paused, remembering the main killing choice of a Xenomorph.

Their inner jaws.

Evan had read hacked reports from marines that encountered them. How they would snatch up there comrades and then, like a cattle gun, breach their skulls with ease before retreating back.

His mind reveled in disgust at the idea, but his body was fully poised to commit the action. Before he knew it, he had lunged forward.

The creature briefly squealed in surprise, Evan's claws wrapping around it before he opened his mouth.

And then it was over, blood leaking from it's head as it's struggling stopped.

Evan paused for a second, tasting blood in his mouth as his body ingested a bit of grey matter. His new body quickly shivered as he felt mortified, not because of it being raw but rather the opposite.

It was possibly the best thing he ever had.

He couldn't help but go to work, biting a chunk out of the unfortunate swine, specks of blood getting on his pants as Conroy and the other scientists watched.

 **Control Room**

"Incredible... It seems as if he's doing everything by instinct at this point." A scientist commented.

Conroy continued to study the specimen before he spoke, "I suppose so. But pure instinct alone is not what I am looking for." He turned his head to the crowd of scientists, "What I am looking for specifically... Is how far those instincts will go."

Most of the team seemed confused at that statement.

"But how far? Specimen 0 already has shown basic Xenomorph-"

Conroy sighed, "You all do not understand... This is no longer some pet peeve project for corporate interests in the black market... This is something much, much more." He turned his head back to the cell, "We are talking about the ability to truly learn everything this superior race has to offer, no more secrets behind a biological lock."

The team of scientists paused at their leaders words, almost thinking him mad.

But he hardly cared, "Bring in one of the other specimens, specimen 1 to be exact."

One of the scientists sputtered, "W-We can't do that! Any risk of losing our only sources of royal jelly will-!"

"Sources which I formulated, extracted, and created. Don't question me doctor, just get it done."

 **Specimen 0's Cell**

He had already finished the remains of the animal in under five minutes, all that remained now was it's bones and a bit of skin. A pool of blood had formed underneath the carcass due to his messy eating.

Evan admittedly felt bad for the creature, but his hunger was too much. At least now he felt full, despite how angry at himself he was.

" _God damn it... You might as well be a wild animal at this rate._ "

The prisoner hung his head down, looking at the blood on his claws before hissing at his inner thoughts.

Might as well be? He was an animal, a terrifying nightmarish offspring of darkness and death. The only thing that remained Human was his thoughts, something which he both started to despise and hate now that his new instincts found ways to override them.

"Well executed 0, now let us move on to the next test. Interaction."

He paused at Conroy's words before he saw the shudders to the control room close. Evan slowly stood up, dumbfounded as he slowly walked next to his holding device, his long hind legs stretching from the floor.

Evan could only wonder what the hell the scientist had meant before he heard metal shifting, a part of the room opening up before something was pushed forward. A low hiss sounding out.

His heart stopped.

A blackened being was low on the floor, his eyes recognizing it instantly.

It was another Xenomorph.

His mind set immediately forced him to fall back in fear, his back going up against the wall. His tail swishing anxiously as his fangs were contorted in shock. Even if he was a Xenomorph, his human thinking forced him to recognize the danger.

"Do not panic 0, 1 should not attack if my theory is correct. She is a drone like you after all." Conroy said in an indifferent tone.

Evan paused at his words.

She?

He was broken from his thoughts as the other Xenomorph slowly rose from the floor, it's low hissing being heard as it seemingly awoken from it's forces slumber. It's arms wobbly as it slowly rose.

And then he saw why 1 was considered a 'she' rather than 'it'.

Compared to his body structure, he noticed a lot more curves and flexibility in the other Xenomorph's form. Her thighs and arms were like his, hard exoskeleton with embedded muscle, yet the difference was that her seemed to contain more... thickness to them, gracing her limbs and backside with gentle roundness. She seemed to be concentrated on the bloody remains of that creature he had left behind.

However the most obvious and dead giveaway was one simple contrast.

A pair of smooth grayish breasts hung from her exoskeleton chest. And they were quite ample too.

" _What the fuck._ " Evan simply thought, his Xenomorph body letting out a hiss of surprise. She immediately noticed him, Evan almost cursing himself as he backed away further, edging towards the other corner as he used the holding device as a way to distance himself from her.

He had no idea what would happen, the fear of the unknown making his heart pound.

She began to rise to her feet, her head tilted as she looked past the machine, a clawed hand wrapping around the edges, her tail rising behind her.

Evan felt his chest rise up and down, his breathing increasing into panicked breaths as his two claws pressed against the wall.

" _Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit-_ " His mind was in a state of chaos as she got closer and closer, now barely a feet away. He saw her, slowly opening her jaw as she let out a low hiss, her inner mouth revealing itself.

Evan gritted his fangs as he turned his head away.

He was going to die, Xenomorph or not, the outcome was always destined. He awaited the end, only to feel the oral organ gently prod against the side of his head. He paused, his mind going blank with confusion. The inner jaw slowly grazed around his cheek, feeling around the side of his face as it dragged warm saliva. He almost cringed from the feeling, yet his Xenomorph body seemed to recognize this as something.

A greeting.

He felt himself blink before turning his long head slowly. 1 one was looking at him, instead of the menacing stature from before, her fangs contorted in what could only be seen as curiosity, a '1' branded onto her forehead which gave her namesake. Her inner mouth retreated back as she then began to hiss, however it felt inquisitive rather then threatening.

It was Evan's turn to tilt his head, unsure of what to do as he backed up a tiny bit. 1 simply moved forward, replacing the space between them again.

She hissed, this time a little louder.

" _What the hell do you want!?_ " Evan wanted to shout, yet couldn't. He mentally sighed before deciding to play along, hissing back.

1 seemed to pause at his response before she pushed forward. Evan immediately felt her steaming breath against his hardened cheek, the concept of personnel space was non-existent to her.

And then he felt it.

Her breasts pressing up against his shoulder, making them slightly squish. Evan froze completely, taking note of the smooth roundness that rubbed up against his exoskeleton, the warmth they generated. If he was still Human, he would have been blushing furiously. Instead his fangs opted to hang open in shock as he felt his body grow cold, almost like Xenomorphic goosebumps.

She didn't seem to notice however, instead wrapping her arms around his other shoulder, her dome head inspecting everything as if he was something completely new to her.

He felt a claw slowly approach the hem of his torn pants.

Evan immediately flinched out of her grasp as his human mind took control again. There was no way he would let that happen.

Yet his reaction only seemed to further her curiosity as she let out a low growl, moving toward him again. Evan backed away, shaking his head in a desperate attempt to get her to understand.

He demanded privacy to a creature that had no concept of it now that he was one of them.

Evan felt her tail gently wrap around his hind leg, holding him in place as he hissed out in surprise. She didn't seem to care now, the mystery of clothing now being on 1's mind as she tilted her head at the orange faded cloth. She gently sunk to her knees, her hind legs bending. Evan held his breath as he looked down, his human mind immediately noting how... Suggestive the position was.

She sniffed at the stains of blood from his previous meal, her fangs wrinkling before she reached a claw out, slowly dragging the cloth down. Evan felt his breathing increase as his length became revealed. It was also Evan's first time seeing his new... Addition, noting his new Xenomorph proportion as his flaccid alien member flopped out, it's bulbous head almost similar to a human's except for it's pitch black skin.

1 stopped as she inspected the sexual organ, her fangs mired in curiosity before looking up at him and looking down at herself, as if she was taking note of their differences in biology. She was female after all and he was a male. She then began to experimentally grasp at it with her claw, earning a surprised hiss from Evan as he squirmed in her grasp.

This was completely out of his hands, or claws at this point. Evan didn't know whether or not to be aroused or terrified or both. But the biggest question was, was this wrong? Now that he was technically the same as her, '1' for all intents and purposes, had the best pair he had ever seen. Her thighs and round muscular buttocks between her tail even gave an idea of thickness to her set that would have made any Human woman jealous.

His wandering thoughts quickly became out of control as he realized...

He was beginning to pop a boner due to her encouragement.

Evan hissed out as he attempted to draw away his thoughts to something else, but it was already too late. His alien length slowly began to sprung to life, acidic blood pumping into the veins as it extended up.

1 pulled her claw back slightly, tilting it as she let out a inquisitive hiss. Within seconds, he was fully erect, his length presenting itself before her. Evan didn't notice when he had started panting involuntarily, as if his new body was preparing itself for the main event. For the first time, Evan noticed the, literal, smell of desire being released as it wafted over the two of them.

She looked up, Evan looking down at her as he realized that the closeness and unknown pheromones were beginning to have an effect on her too. Her chest rising and falling as he breasts rose in tandem, she may have not have known what was happening, but she didn't seem to care, neither of them did at this point.

Sadly, that wouldn't matter.

The sound of gas being vented was heard. 1 immediately recognized it as her tail unwrapped, her fangs contorted into a hissing fit as the gas slowly surround the two of them. Evan on the other hand, merely turned his head to the shutter before a single thought crossed his mind.

" _Really?_ "

And then he passed out.

 **Control Room**

Many of the scientists in the room held prominent red blushes as the room flooded with gas, unsure of what to say or think. Conroy on the other hand merely turned his head as he produced a pencil.

"Hmph, how peculiar."

All the scientists tilted their heads at their leader's words.

Conroy began to write down the results before closing his notebook. "Alright, that's enough for today. Bring specimen '1' back to it's confines,-" He turned his head one last time, "-We've learnt a lot today."

 **Specimen 0's Cell**

When Evan had reawaken, he had been clamped back into the holding device as he hissed in annoyance. The memories of what had happened before passing out still burned into his mind. His pants was gone as from before, but now it was replaced with a grey boxer.

What the hell was he doing?

He had got turned on by a fucking Xenomorph.

" _What's so wrong about that? You're one of them._ "

Evan paused at his inner thoughts, realizing a certain truth to them. He wasn't a Human anymore, he was a Xenomorph. How many times did he need to remind himself?

Yet even then, he needed to draw a line somewhere. Evan hissed a groan as soon as he remembered that the whole ordeal was being watched, embarrassment and shame quickly filling his head as his exoskeleton grew cold. They saw all of that, possibly recorded it too.

" _Oh god why..._ " Evan simply thought. He needed to get out of here, the longer he was here, the more and more he felt as if he was losing himself.

But how?

His musings were broken as he felt a clamp around his tail. He experimentally wiggled the limb before noticing something.

It was slightly loose.

He tested it again as his tail shook, the bolt shaking loosely. Someone had improperly secured the clamp as Evan realized his chance. If he could set his tail free, then breaking his other restraints would be easy to do. His mind was a blur as he thought of the possibilities before coming to a stop, his Human mind set quickly reasoning a plan.

Patience, that's what he would need.

Last time he had gotten ahead of himself, he had landed in a worse situation then before. So he would wait, wait for the perfect moment to break out.

He smiled to himself, his fangs grinning.

 **Conroy's Office**

"... Now what will you do now 0?"

The lead scientist was looking down at the video screen, a camera directly connected to the cell as he peered on with interest. He studied every single movement the Xenomorph did under restraint.

Currently, Conroy was trying to figure out if 0 would attempt escape. The scientist had loosened the bolt on purpose, creating a perfect escape condition.

Conroy was broken from his thoughts as a call came in.

It was the chairman.

He sighed, before pressing a button at the side, picking up the frequency.

"Yes chairman?"

There was a pause before the business man spoke. "Dr. Conroy, I just received the news from another scientist in your team... Is this true?"

Conroy simply nodded, "Of course, I have created a Human thinking Xenomorph."

Another paused broke out before the chairman spoke, "This is not what we wanted."

The scientist merely scoffed, "Not what you wanted? Do you not see the bigger picture chairman? Specimen 0 is full proof that-"

"Full proof of how much company assets you have squandered Dr. Conroy... I'm pulling the plug."

"You're making a big mistake..." Conroy said as he gritted his teeth.

"Doctor, what I do is for the good of the company. When you took on this project, you signed an agreement that you would use company assets to the best of their abilities." The Chairman continued, "What you have done is create another Xenomorph for no viable reason whatsoever."

"That 'Xenomorph' is the next step for Human evolution Chairman! While you were all patting yourselves on the back for minuscule achievements, I was already making huge advancements on the field of Xenotology! Royal Jelly, Xenozip, even the formula for their acid blood!" Conroy could barely contain his anger, "And now, when I give you the ability to improve Humanity as a whole, you shrivel up like a suffocating lung fish! You wouldn't know progress, even if it stabbed you in the back!"

There was another long pause before the Chairman spoke.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be relieved of your position Doctor. Have a pleasant night."

The line then disconnected, leaving Conroy by himself. He balled his fists before calming himself, instead opting to recline back on his seat as he reopened the camera to specimen 0's cell. He then turned his head to a nearby android, it was an older model that he had designed.

"Initiate protocol 66 at the beginning of dawn."

The android nodded before leaving the room, Conroy looking back down at the camera to specimen 0's cell.

"I will have to do something drastic tomorrow... I can only hope you are prepared specimen 0."

* * *

 **Shit's gonna go down next chapter, I guarantee it. Maybe even a potential lemon...**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **It might take a bit longer though, I gotta put more thought into writing it. Until then, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally completed this one and I gotta say, this is my second time writing a lemon scene. Hopefully it'll be good.**

 **And for those of you who wanted to see shit get killed, well... There's a lil' bit of that in this chapter too.**

 **Explicit Warning for this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Conroy's Office**

It was in the morning when Conroy heard a the door to his office open, two security guards entering as they walked up to his desk. Conroy simply stood to the side of the room, looking out the window.

"Doctor Conroy?"

He turned his head to the mention of his name. "Yes?"

The guard crossed his arms, "You've officially been relieved of your position, we're here to escort you out."

Conroy merely shrugged. "Very well then." before nodding to something in the corner.

A suppressed shot rang out, striking a guard in the head as his body fell to the ground, a font of blood spraying from the leaking hole. The other guard's eyes widened as he fumbled with his holster before he was shot two times in the chest, his mouth sputtering a wad of blood before he knelt and fell to the floor.

An android, holding a silenced pistol stood out from the shadows.

"The ship is ready for you sir, as per protocol."

Conroy nodded as he walked up to his desk, a thumb drive was connected to the mainframe as it finished downloading. Conroy simply unplugged it before placing it in his coat, turning his head to the android. "Admirable work Darwin."

He then went up to the computer before typing in a few commands, a prompt appearing on screen.

Release Specimens 1,2,3,4?

Conroy paused, before pressing enter, the computer logging off as alarms blared throughout the facility. The scientist merely stood up, checking his watch as he exited the room alongside the android.

"Let us proceed."

 **Specimen 0's Cell**

Evan was jolted awake as the sound of an alarm blared out, the lights briefly shutting off before the emergency lighting activated. He didn't even have time to wonder what was happening before the sound of screams and gunshots were heard.

" _What the hell is going on!?_ " Evan thought as he heard someone shouting in the intercom.

"The Xenomorphs are loose! I repeat the Xenomorphs are-" There was a pause, "Oh god! One of them is-"

Bloodcurdling screams were heard in the intercom before it shut off, Evan cringing at the sound as his fangs contorted.

" _Jesus Christ..._ "

Now would be a good time to escape.

He gritted his fangs as he beckoned his tail to move, the blade limb pressing against the clasp before the bolt came lose, allowing his tail to break out. " _Alright... Easy does it, you got this._ " His mind whispered encouragement as his tail snaked up to his restraints before it sliced the metal open.

" _YES!_ " Evan hissed in happiness as he reached to his left, tearing it off before moving onto his legs. Within moments, he was freed from the machine, allowing his dorsal tubes to stretch as he looked to the glass window.

He got in a low pose before lunging forward, bashing his shoulder against it. His pure Xenomorphic strength allowing him to break through with ease this time as he clambered in.

A multitude of computers and councils greeted his sight as he went to the nearest one, he attempted to ignore the distant wails of outside scientists as he gingerly patted his long claws against the computer.

This was what he had built his entire living on. Now it seemed so foreign to him.

He delicately typed in a few commands, the action being a bit difficult due to his claws scratching against the keyboard. Regardless, he was able to gain quick access to the camera feed.

It seemed as if all hell broke loose, the station still in it's emergency state. A staggering amount of blood stains and body parts seemingly filled the hallways with claw marks dented in the metal. Evan paused, his inner jaw working up a gulp as he turned his head to the doorway, the metal door shut. He worked up the courage as he typed in a command for it to open.

Something fell through it, it's face turned on the ground towards him.

It was a security guard, or what used to be one. A giant bloody hole in his forehead as his brain matter leaked out, a multitude of bloodied claw marks that had seemingly torn the mans body. Evan paused, although he had seen bodies before, he never saw one brutalized like this. He got over himself, walking up to the corpse, rifling through it's pockets. He found a keycard, exactly what he was looking for.

Evan turned his head to the man's pistol and holster, his claw grasping around the firearm as he unclipped the holster and wrapped it around his shoulder. He debated whether or not he would be able to even use it due to claws, but he shook his head. The VP78 would be there just in case he would need it.

He spotted one last thing, an undamaged PDA that was wrapped around the mans forearm. It was a saving grace for Evan as he grabbed onto the device, he could use it to rewrite any programming he could come across in the near future, maybe even communicate. However he attempted to access some form of map of the facility only to be disappointed, he would have to find a map later.

There was one last thing however, a hunger biting at his stomach. He hadn't eaten for a bit, the swine from before had quickly worn off as a new hunger set in. He looked at the body.

Evan immediately cringed in disgust, turning his head away as he hissed out. Never would he ever think about doing it, not in a million years.

He then walked out of the room, scanning the hallway before stealthily moving forward.

 **Conroy's Ship**

As the ship gently took off, Conroy simply sat down in the comfy room as his personal android, Darwin, piloted the vessel. He re-plugged his thumb drive into the main frame as it downloaded all of his work.

He didn't need to worry about anything anymore, such is why he had created protocol 66.

A complete cleansing of the laboratories staff.

First the Xenomorph's would be released, allowing them to kill anyone who was in the lower levels. And then the combat androids meant to attack the Xenomorphs would turn on both Alien and Human alike in the upper quadrants of the lab, thoroughly annihilating anyone inside the Weyland laboratory.

It was fool proof, and a testament to what length Conroy would go to improve his species.

However, there was one last thing he wished to check on before they lost connection. Conroy opened up his laptop, a direct link connecting to specimen 0's room. He had purposely excluded the unique specimen due to the fact that he already gave the means to escape.

He paused as the empty restraining device was shown on the feed, a smile gracing Conroy's lips.

"Clever Boy..." He looked up from the laptop, "Take us to location 51 Darwin."

 **Weyland Labs**

Evan slowly inched forward, his Xenomorph body slouching closely to the floor on instinct. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, the walls, even the cieling. The sight made the former Human cringe as he passed a dismembered arm, blood still leaking from the body part.

He followed the trail of body parts and blood until he began to sift through the laboratory's to see if he could find anything useful. Although he was unsure of what caused the breech, he could hardly even care at this point, all he needed was to find a way out.

However during his search, he came across something very disturbing.

It was a sterile looking lab, untouched by any of the slaughter, what disturbed was what was in them.

Glass cages, each containing what appeared to be the remains of prisoner's that came before him, each with some form of Xenomorph attribute like a tail or an arm. They all appeared to have died in agony if their looks suggested.

Evan felt thankful for a split second that that didn't happen to him, only for his inner monologue to speak out.

" _That did happen to you. The only difference is that you're alive, and they're dead._ "

He shuddered at the thought before he heard movement, his senses picking up on the noise quickly as he raised his dome like head. He turned to see a scientist, hiding beneath a cupboard as the lady froze at the sight of him.

She then screamed, rising from her hiding spot as she ran to the doorway. Evan raised a claw up as he attempted to yell out a 'Wait!', only for a few hisses to come out. The scientist disappeared behind the doorway, only for her to scream again before something tackled her to the ground. Evan could see blood splatter from the doorway as he paused, his eyes widening.

The screaming stopped as a low hiss was heard, a Xenomorph came from the doorway, her athletic black exoskeleton now covered with spots of red Human blood as Evan's heart froze, the sight terrifying him.

It was 1.

" _SHIT!_ " His Human mind going into panic at the sight of her bloodied form as he immediately sprinted to the other doorway. 1 immediately caught wind of the movement, raising her head up as she let loose the same hiss from before. Evan however didn't even care, instead slamming the metal door behind him.

A glass window was the only barrier as Evan peeked through it, watching her crawl up to the pane as she stood on her hind legs, letting out a frustrated sounding hiss. Evan paused at the sound as he watched her before noticing something he hadn't seen before.

In between her legs, there appeared to be a glistening fluid slowly run down it. He paused before his eyes widened, noticing a slit slowly unveil itself, almost like a Human's except it sported a fleshy black look to it with little black nub to go along with it as well.

Evan then realized the gravity of the situation.

He was running away from a horny Xenomorph. Possibly due to their intimate interaction from when they were put in the same cage together. He backed away his as he conflicted with itself, his heart pounding with a strange excitement as his mind flashing with perverse situations involving himself and her.

" _Maybe I should let her in..._ "

Evan shook his head rigorously, getting his hormones under control as he banished the alluring thought.

" _What the hell are you thinking!? You need to get out of this god forsaken place!_ "

His mind was abuzz with decisions. Unfortunately 1 seemed to grow impatient as the female bashed her claw against the glass, cracking it. Evan paused before he decided to run, his body instinctively getting on all fours as he dashed across the hallway.

This was absolutely insane, normally he would consider himself lucky being chased by a girl... But not like this. Especially when the girl in question was death and nightmare incarnate, just like him as his fear of the unknown drove him forward.

Evan turned the last corridor as he got into a room before stopping himself.

He had lost her, for now.

His claws went over his dome like face as he hissed in relief. That was too close...

Evan decided to not worry for now, instead looking around his new surroundings. He appeared to be in a locker room of some sort, untouched by the slaughter that occurred.

Perhaps he could find a map of the place here.

He shut the door behind him using the key-card that he had picked up before going to the nearest locker, his claws wrapping around the edges of the metal. His muscular exoskeleton went to work for a second before he pulled, tearing the locker door of it's hinges with ease. It was still hard getting used to his new found strength, but he made the most of it.

Evan paused before hissing in frustration. There was nothing but useless junk in it as a can of deodorant dropped to the floor.

He went onto the next one, tearing the door off with ease as he scanned it's contents before pausing. A few pieces of equipment placed were placed around as a singular pouch hung off the hanger. Evan reached out for the pouch before he saw an item that caught his eye, a net gun of some sort, he was genuinely surprised to see such a thing as he grasped onto the weapon, placing it on the side of the locker as he turned his attention back to the pouch.

His claws undid with the straps before it opened, his head tilting down to looked inside before he reached in, grabbing hold of what felt like paper. He held it to get a better look.

It appeared to be a schematic of the entire laboratory. Evan's fangs turned into a grin, grateful for his brief stroke of luck. He turned his head back to the locker, wondering who it could have possibly belonged to before shaking his head. It didn't matter anymore, He or She was probably long gone by now.

He was about to take the pouch before he heard something, forcing him to a standstill as he tilted his head upwards.

Evan could sense another Xenomorph nearby, or more specifically, it's arousal. He quickly summarized that it had to be 1. But where exactly was she? Evan looked around cautiously, before he heard something rumbling in a nearby vent.

" _Oh shi-_ "

The vent broke open, 1 growling menacingly as she crawled through, her head turned to him. Evan looked back at the door, mentally cursing himself as he rushed to it. He fumbled with the keycard, his claws being a poor substitutes before he felt her tackle him from behind, throwing him to the floor.

He struggled, turning himself to face her as he attempted to escape her grasp, using his strength to his advantage as he almost broke out only for 1 to growl, this time angrily as she pressed him down, slamming her body down against his as she straddled him. Evan squirmed, his fangs contorting into that of displeasure as he peered up at her, couldn't she see how uncomfy he was? Could she even understand such a concept?

However all of his thoughts were thrown into the wind as he felt her slowly move her face close to his, her eyeless dome peering into his own as he paused, feeling her hot steamy breath against his.

She pulled away, rubbing her lower regions against him. Evan could feel her warm need slowly dribble on his exoskeleton. He froze, his struggling slowly ceasing itself as he sensed her arousal, this time the smell overpowering his senses as he panted out, his inner jaw opening and closing.

His mind went into panic, he was beginning to lose himself as his groin tightened. A giant tent rising on his boxers as he felt his Exoskeleton grow warm. 1 turned her head to look behind, a satisfied hiss leaving her mouth as she slowly rubbed her ass against his boxers, forcing a pleasured his from his jaw. She looked down at him hissing again as he felt her claws reach for his boxers.

However something shot out 1 screeched, a black net enveloping her form as she was thrown of him. Evan's eyes widening as he noticed the net gun he had left had fallen to the floor, activating it's trigger. 1 was immediately immobilized as she attempted to tear through the metal lined netting, only to get her self more hopelessly stuck as Evan got off the floor. His boner still pressing painfully against his synthetic boxer as he looked at her struggling form before turning.

Evan then rushed to the doorway, his tail dragging against the ground as he grabbed his keycard. However he paused when he was just inches away from the scanner as he heard a noise come from her.

Whimpering.

He slowly turned his head back to her, now completely tangled as her eyeless dome peered up at him. Evan noticed her fangs curl into what could be seen as sadness, her claws now stuck. She let out another whimper, the sound made Evan's acidic blood run cold. He stepped away from the door, his fangs gritting again. A sense of unfamiliar empathy growing beneath his exoskeleton.

" _You're fucking crazy. You're fucking crazy._ " His mind kept repeating. He ignored his inner monologue as he slowly knelt down next to her, putting his claws on the netting. She struggled again, further tangling herself as Evan hissed in annoyance. She immediately got the message, holding still as he slowly undid the tangles around her Exoskeleton.

He first freed her legs before going onto her claws, undoing the metallic netting around her bony fingers. Within seconds, she was freed as Evan lifted the net off of her. She paused, looking up at him as he stared back. His eyeless dome peering down at her as he watched her rise up. He slowly braced himself.

" _Well!? Get on with it!_ " Evan thought as he expected her to tackle him to the ground, restarting the entire struggle again. Instead he was surprised to see her slowly hang her head down as she slouched her shoulders, letting out a small hiss. Evan tilted his head, attempting to figure out what her deal was until he saw 1 rubbing her thighs together, her claws quivering.

Evan soon realized that she was asking for his permission.

He didn't know what to do now that she was practically begging at this point. He thought for a second only for his arousal to kick in again, almost like a natural impulse as her scent made his heart flutter. He soon began to grit his fangs, putting a claw to his jaw as he looked around, his erection still painfully pressing against his boxers. He must have been engorged at this point.

He finally gave in.

" _Screw_ _it._ "

He looked at her before nudging his head up, giving a little hiss. Just like when they had first met as he slowly took off his holster and pouch.

She immediately moved forward on all fours, her head tilting up every once in a while to look at his dome. Evan stood, silently beckoning her as he felt his heart beat in anticipation, his back now against the lockers as she became head level with his synthetic boxers. She grasped around the hems as Evan reached down with his own, placing them over her claws as he helped pull the covering material down to his thighs. Allowing his cock to fully unsheathe from it's boundaries.

His erection had to be 8 to 9 inches by this point, acidic blood pumping into it's veins as 1 inspected it, wrapping her claws around it. Evan felt his breathing stop as he turned his head upward, his fangs still gritted. She then began to slowly stroke, making him hiss out. Her claws felt surprisingly soft despite their dangerous appeal.

It was about 3 seconds of constant stroking until she immediately ceased. Evan paused as he looked down to see why she stopped, his mouth involuntarily panting.

1 was currently studying the head of his member, a bit of his essence leaking out as she gently leaned forward, her unseen nostrils sniffed at it. She then began to open her jaw.

Evan instinctively flinched at the sight. He had seen what that inner mouth could do, yet her strong arms held him still, her claws wrapping around his waist as she softly caressed him. The action made his pause before calming him, he was beginning to realize what she was planning to do as his heart then began to beat in anticipation.

Her inner mouth slowly enveloped around the head of his length.

Evan hissed out, the searing warmth of her jaw sucked at him. She pulled back for a second, smacking her fangs together as she tasted his pre. She then let out a pleased hiss to show that she enjoyed his taste before pushing her head back forward, her inner jaw suckling at his shaft.

" _H-Holy shit!_ " Evan simply thought, he had gotten a blow job before, but not like this. Her inner mouth felt super tight compared to a Human's if not constricting as her oral muscle massaged his length. His fangs opened up as he panted out, his claws and legs twitching as he felt torturous pleasure emit from his groin.

And then she began to push even further, a lewd suction being heard as she forced his shaft even deeper. Her inner mouth now fully engulfing his entire cock.

Evan had to close his fangs in order to suppress a screech, his claws tensed around her head as she kept herself there. How the hell could she even take all of him? He had to be huge!

And then Evan remembered reading a section about Xenomorphs.

They could survive in a vacuum without any trouble. So did that mean no gag reflex or need for air?

He was immediately torn away from his thoughts as he felt her slowly pull back, her tight jaw pulling his member. She then pushed back again before repeating the process, bobbing her head slowly.

" _Oooooh... Fuuuuck..._ " Evan simply thought as he slumped his shoulder, his jaw opening as his inner mouth lolled out like a dog. He slowly began to thrust his hips lightly, his groin meeting her mouth as more lewd sucking was heard. She seemed to appreciate the effort, murmuring softly despite her full mouth as her claws caressed his waist again.

He continued his light thrusting before he felt her begin to pick up the pace, her tight inner jaw now growing even tighter, as if attempting to wrench him to an orgasm. He clenched his fangs together, attempting to maintain himself, yet her insistent slurping and sucking was growing harder to resist.

Evan almost wanted to tell her to slow down, or warn her that he was beginning to falter. Yet she seemed to not even care, now smashing her fangs constantly against the base of his groin.

He then lost all self control, his light thrusts now becoming random wild humping, his hind legs shaking. He couldn't take it, his body now begged for release as his exoskeleton quivered.

A yelp broke away from his fangs as he felt his shaft throb within her mouth before he let loose one last desperate thrust. His cock immediately released it's load, 1 still holding onto his waist as she paused, greedily drinking his essence in loud messy gulps. Evan weakly pumped his hips for a good few seconds, emptying himself into her mouth before he pulled out, his sheath wet with her saliva.

1 took a moment to consume her mouth full, not even wasting a single drop as she finished before panting. A tiny puddle of her excitement could be seen on the floor between her legs, a clear sign that she was now riled up. She immediately stood upright before holding onto him, slowly pushing him as she softly hissed. Evan offered no resistance, softly sitting himself on the cold floor as she held onto his shoulders.

She then straddled him, her muscular thighs meeting against his own as Evan felt her arousal drip onto his exoskeleton. She wanted him.

Despite the completely intense foreplay, his length appeared to still be fully erect, if not more sensitive as the air made it tingle with pleasure. Do all Xenomorphs have such an extreme Libido? He didn't have time to think of that as she began to rub her ass against his length, making him hiss out as his head rested on the hard locker door.

1 seemed amused at his reaction, Evan could swear that she was smiling as her fangs contorted into a grin. Yet she seemed to grow impatient, hissing out again as she lifted herself slightly, grabbing hold of his length before guiding it to her entrance. The head of his sheath prodded at her slit, already giving Evan an idea of what was to come as a searing wet warmth enveloped the tip. Both of his claws found themselves on her moist thighs as he prepared himself.

She immediately dropped herself down on him.

" _Oh Fuck!_ " Evan simply thought, as he involuntarily let out a hiss. Her insides felt both muscular and soft as he felt her warm juices squelch around his cock. She was tight, almost squeezing him like a vice.

1 on the other hand opened her fangs to screech as her inner mouth came out. Evan deduced that he must've felt equally amazing to her judging by her expression, even if he was faring no better then she was.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, getting to use to the feeling of being inside each other before 1 decided to make a move, slowly squirming her hips as her insides gyrated around his cock.

Evan hissed out again, his claws tightening around her thighs. Her walls seemingly operated on there own whim, squeezing and pulsating around his length as it started from the base before ending at the tip, drawing out hisses and gasps from his fangs.

It was as if Xenomorphs exalted in everything. Surviving, Killing, and now... Fucking.

1 took her claws off his shoulder before placing them on his chest, leaning back as she got into a more comfy position. Her tail lazily rested on Evan's hind leg as she slowly lifted herself, her walls dragging across his length as Evan yelped out. She then fell back down, a lewd slap being heard as her thighs met his hips. She then did it again, setting a slow pace as she hissed in pleasure.

The sensation was almost overwhelming to Evan, the feeling of her move around his length was maddening. Pretty soon he found himself unable to control his claws as he rubbed at her thighs and hips, feeling her exoskeleton with his claws. She purred, seemingly appreciating it as she rode him, her thighs tightening on his sides as her inner muscles clenched around his cock again.

He gritted his fangs, his claws now roving upwards as she fell back down on him again before he cupped her breasts.

That seemed to get a bigger reaction as she yelped in surprise, his claws immediately going to work to fondle the ample bust, delicately running his claws on the tender grey flesh that contrasted with her hard exoskeleton. This seemed to motivate her further as she began to hump against him rather then lift, her walls now constantly stroking his cock as Evan grunted.

Pretty soon it was clear that there was no way he would last under all of this, he could feel her blade like tail wrap around his own as they became drenched with the natural gel that their exoskeletons produced. She slammed down harshly, making him hiss before he leaned his upper body off the floor, wrapping his claws over her ass as he guided her strokes. 1 quickly adapted, wrapping her arm around his neck as the two looked at each other's eyeless faces before nudging them together, their inner mouths coming out to meet each other in a twisted mock of a french kiss.

The intercourse was wild and unbarred at this point, both of them rutting against each other as Evan pushed his hips up to meet hers, the two of them became a chorus of hisses.

She slammed down again her insides quivering now as she threw her head back to let out a screech, her walls convulsing around Evan's length before her juices flooded out around the sheath. Evan took the full brunt of her orgasm as her depths immediately strangled his cock, causing him to yelp as he thrusted upwards. Another round of his essence shot out from the head of his throbbing length, painting her insides white.

It took another good few seconds for there orgasms to completely die out as Evan inseminated her, and even then, they both still weakly humped against each other, as if they refused to believe that the moment had stopped.

1 slowly lifted herself, his cock now falling out of her hole as it fell to the side, now completely flaccid. Her slit was also completely used, their sexual fluids was seen dripping out of the slit and onto the lower proportions of their exoskeletons.

Evan then slowly fell back to the floor, his chest rising and falling as his inner mouth panted. 1 looked at him, a smile on her fangs as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck again, leaning down on to rest on top of him as she purred gently. Evan paused before he relented, wrapping his claws around her as he felt exhaustion begin to take him, her warm exoskeleton and his sore hips spreading weariness over his body

And then the regret began to settle in.

" _What the fuck is wrong with me..._ "

* * *

 **There you filthy animals! Enjoy your Xenoporn that may or may not have originated from a rule34 binge!**

 **Now if you excuse me, I gotta think of more stuff for the next chapter.**

 **And PS. I appreciate reviews... A lot actually because it lets me know that someone went out of their way to write something either constructive or gratifying about my story. Just... Don't spam the guest reviews too much because I can't even tell if it's the same person or someone else. But other then that, it's all g :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Locker Room**

Evan awoke with a small hiss, his senses reactivating as his Exoskeleton stirred. 1 was still on top of him, purring softly as her claws rested on his shoulders. She appeared to be still asleep, yet her grip was like iron as her tail firmly grappled around his own.

" _Ah shit._ " Evan thought as he squirmed, careful not to wake her up as the memories of what transpired came into mind. He quickly managed to squeeze past her, letting the Xenomorph rest against the ground.

He looked down at her, their intense mating session must have exhausted her. Emphasis on intense.

Evan turned his domed head to spot his salvaged belongings, all of it lying on the cold floor as he quickly got on all fours and went up to his stuff. His right claw reached out and grabbed hold of his pda and his tail snaked to the bandoleer, expertly lifting the holster. He had to admit, he was adapting surprisingly well to his new body structure.

Once had acquired his items, he stood up, noticing the last piece of equipment.

His boxers.

He held the thing up, noticing a giant claw mark in the material as he hung his head down.

" _Fuck..._ "

However, Evan quickly noticed that his... Length, had somehow sheathed itself beneath his exoskeleton, leaving nothing to see on his lower regions as he tilted his dome in wonder.

" _L_ _ike a fucking lizard._ "

The Xenomorph shook his head before dropping the boxers, leaving it on the floor. There was no use out of that thing anymore, besides, his exoskeleton produced a natural gel that acted like a coolant, clothing would just get in the way.

At least that's what he told himself.

He was about to turn towards the door before he heard a low hiss.

1 was awake.

Evan turned his dome to spot her, the female stretching herself out against the ground, almost like a cat as she purred. He almost found himself staring as her exoskeleton strained, her toned muscles going to work.

He immediately turned his head away, not wanting to be reminded of before.

The former Human walked upright towards the doorway, looking out at the hallway. The emergency lights were still on, but he could see just clearly as his senses picked up on the surroundings.

1 was also behind him.

 _"Jesus!_ " He thought as he hissed in surprise, his dome now face to face with 1 as the female had no concept of personnel space whatsoever. There was a pause, before Evan felt himself hiss a sigh. " _It's okay, just get the fuck out of here and find a way out._ "

He walked out into the hallway before he heard her follow him, her claws scraping against the metal. He quickly turned his head, pointing a claw at the doorway as he let out a commanding hiss to make her stay.

She simply stood still, staring directly at him as he turned around and went forward.

" _She'll probably understand tha-_ "

He heard her following him again.

Evan swiveled his dome again, hissing in frustration as the female looked up at him.

" _Stay!_ " Evan thought with impatience as he pointed his claw down before stomping his strong reptilian like feet against the floor. She paused before mimicking his action, pointing down and stomping her foot against the ground. Evan looked at her before turning away, satisfied.

And then she began following him again.

" _For fuck's sake!_ " Evan hissed as he put his two claws on his dome, making his frustration apparent as 1 tilted her head, confused as to why he was angered. He then calmed himself, putting his claws by his side before turning around, thoroughly giving up on attempting to make her understand as she followed him closely. At least he didn't need to worry about her attacking him, in the physical sense that is.

However another problem aroused, that being the giant blast door that had seemingly shut itself during the lockdown as it took up the entire hallway.

" _Well shit._ " Evan thought, it would look like he would have to put his skills to use as he turned his head to a nearby console. He placed a claw on it, a few error signs showing as he cursed again. " _And it looks like I'm gonna have to debug the thing too, it'll probably take a few minut-_ "

1 silently push past him, staring at the console before her inner mouth shot out, destroying the machinery. The blast door then slowly opened, allowing passage as Evan stared slack jawed, his inner mouth laying open too.

How the hell did she know to do that?

She looked around, before looking back at him, seemingly scanning his expression as Evan got over his surprise.

" _Right... Maybe it's just some form of primitive deductioning._ "

He was left to his thoughts as he followed her through the doorway, taking out the schematics from before as he stared down at the paper.

" _Okay, let's see here._ "

Evan placed a claw, estimating their location before looking up.

Only to realize that the hallway he was in looking at was completely destroyed, possibly from some sort of gas leak.

" _Shit..._ " He looked down at it again, seeing if there was an alternate route before he felt breathing on his exoskeleton. He flinched, noticing 1 was looking down intently at the map too, curious to see what he was doing.

He hissed angrily, yet she seemed to ignore him, instead looking away. Evan didn't have time to question as the Xenomorph went forward, walking up to a nearby vent and breaking open the grate. She turned her dome and hissed at him, her tail flicking.

She wanted him to follow.

Evan paused, watching the Xenomorph disappearing into the dark tunnel. He slowly came up to the entrance of the vent, inspecting the inside.

Maybe she knew a way out of here?

" _Alright, here goes._ "

He got on all fours before crawling in after her.

 **Vents**

The metal interior was dark and cramped, but somehow that didn't bother Evan, or at least it didn't anymore. His senses easily picked up on the spaces around him, giving him perfect sight despite the darkness.

1 immediately crawled forward, going to the left as she beckoned him to come. Evan obliged, the male following the female deeper into the venting system. They reached an upward part, the female climbing with ease.

Evan looked up with his domed head, inspecting the length of the climb before releasing caution into the wind, grasping onto the grates that acted as climbing stones. He was almost at the top before his claw slipped, Evan hissing in surprise as he flailed his limbs. He would have fell, were it not for 1 keeping vigil, her tail sinking down and wrapping around him, allowing him to stabilize and pull himself up.

She checked up on him, nudging closely before turning away in the tight space. Evan watched her go before following, trying to keep his gaze off her pleasing behind as she crawled in front of him. She paused in front of a grate, this completely destroyed to indicate previous entry, before climbing through.

" _So she's been here..._ " Evan thought before following her out.

 **Upper Levels**

They had arrived at a lab of some sort, it's clean white exterior untouched by the chaos. Evan turned his head before noticing tables for surgery around the place, dried bloodstains on every single one of them.

Evan tilted his head, what was the purpose of this room? He sauntered over to one of the computers, 1 watching him as she squatted next to one of the tables.

" _Let's see here..._ " Evan thought as he accessed one of the databases, a selection of pathways appearing.

Most of them were just full of statistical data. But one of them caught his eye.

Xenozip Results

He selected that one, a log of Prisoner numbers appearing as well as a short synopsis, most of them deceased with disturbing descriptions on how they died.

" _... Decomposed? What the fuck..._ " Evan thought before turning his head to the surgical tables, noticing the line up of crematories.

It was like being in a Morgue.

Evan backed away from the computer, a sick feeling pooling behind his exoskeleton as he leaned back on a table. This could have happened to him, he could have died horribly after being forced to consume that Xenozip stuff.

He shook his head before he felt 1 wrap a claw around his shoulder, cooing softly as she nudged him with her domed head. She must have sensed his distress and was now attempting to comfort him. Evan paused, unsure of what to do before he hissed a sigh, accepting the show of comfort as he wrapped his arms around her too. The two Xenomorphs embracing.

Now he was absolutely certain Xenomorph's possessed something more than just primitive intelligence and killing instinct, too bad they only showed the former to Humans.

They then separated, Evan now feeling a lot better as he looked at her, realizing that his fangs were curled in a smile.

Everybody needed a hug once in a while he supposed, even an Alien killing machine.

1 got on all fours again, hissing for him to follow as Evan obliged, walking upright on his hind claws as his mind was deep in thought.

" _Maybe I can teach her, understand her better._ " He looked at 1 crawling in front of him, going out into the hallway as Evan followed. " _Perhaps I can even teach her sign-_ "

And then he was tackled from the back, letting a surprised screech as he felt something press him down against the ground. 1 immediately went into alert, swiveling around before hissing out.

Evan was barely able to turn his dome before spotting another milky white dome, face to face with his as a stitched 3 was on the Xenomorph's face. It growled down at him, straddling his back.

And it was there Evan froze.

" _There's more of them._ "

1 leaped forward, pushing the new Xenomorph off of him as they both growled and hissed at each other, like two angry cats. Evan watched from his position, using his elbows to hold him up.

He had remembered when he and his friend would joke about what it would be like if two girls fought over you.

Now he could say as a fact that it was fucking terrifying.

3 had to be a bit thinner than 1, but only enough to be discernible. She was still a drone with a more... Lithe body by the look of it. Her thighs muscled and toned like an athletes. However 3 did not have breasts like 1, her chest was bare and flat like a normal Xenomorph, covered by hard carapace. The only reason he was able to tell that she was female was because he spotted a long slit between her thighs, just like 1's.

He stood up, backing away for a second. He almost considered taking out his pistol before feeling something against his hind claws. He turned his dome to see a gooey black matter of some sort that had been stuck on the hallways like a cancerous tumor.

It was there he spotted his third Xenomorph, or more specifically '2'.

She was ignorant of his presence or of the fight going on between 1 and 3. Instead patting the strange webbing. 2 seemed more stocky than 1 or 3, her muscles more curvaceous and thighs and breasts more thicker. She seemed to be staring at the strange webbing, leaning her jaw forward as her inner jaw patted against the wall, adding a new layer of black goop, her ample rear sticking in the air as her bladed tail lazily rested on the ground.

Evan had to admit, he found himself in a flustered state as he stared at her working.

2 turned her head too him, tilting her dome and letting out an inquisitive hiss.

" _Uh oh._ " Evan thought before backing away, only to be discouraged as the hissing and fighting with 1 and 3 continued behind him. He was grinded to a halt as 2 stood upright, inspecting him much like 1 did when they had met.

The curvy Xenomorph then placed a hand on his chest, feeling up the hard exoskeleton as Evan resisted the urge to shiver. She bought her dome in close, sniffing and nudging as the concept of personal space was thrown out the window in order to find out who the new arrival was.

Evan simply chose to not show any reaction. Instead distracting himself as he looked to the side before he could accumulate any arousal from the touching, like he did last time. However he had to take notice as he noticed her grasping begin to go lower.

He shot a hand out, ensuring that it did not go beneath his waist line, yet the act seemed to make 2 more curious as she let out another inquisitive hiss.

1 and 3 stopped their fighting as they watched 2 size up Evan. 1 immediately breaking off from the fight, turning her body to catch up with him and leaving 3 as the classic Xenomorph hissed in annoyance, clearly unhappy.

2 continued her inspecting and touching as 1 came up behind him, wrapping a tail around Evan's chest before possessively pulling him away.

Now 2 was angry, as if someone had just taken away her favorite toy. She let out an outraged hiss, grabbing onto his wrist. 3 came back, now seemingly even more angry then before as she let out another angered hiss.

And then Evan had it. The stress from recent events accumulating.

" _ENOUGH!_ " He yelled, or at least attempted to. It came out as a roar instead, his fangs reared back and his inner jaw opening.

The three females immediately flinched, on alert as they stared at him, their hostility towards each other ceasing. He immediately broke away from 1 and 2's grasp, standing on the black webbing and crossing his arms.

3 seemingly scoffed, turning tail to travel back down the hallway.

" _Whatever..._ " Evan simply thought. Yet he turned his dome to 1 and 2 as they paused before bowing their domes in what appeared to be shame and submission.

That was better, better then loud hisses that he had been subjected to.

He grunted, 1 and 2 lifting their heads as they turned to each other. 2 then turned away, slouching down to continue her work on the webbing as she patted the walling as 1 approached him, this time more calmly as she looked at him.

Evan turned away, inspecting the hallway.

1 hadn't led him to the outside, she led him to the Xenomorph nest. Somehow he knew she would do something like that. But where exactly was this nest?

He noticed that the hive material came from the opening of another room, Evan walked to inspect the inside. The black webbing was everywhere within the room, he suspected that this was where they were originally contained as he spotted four Xenomorph holders.

Evan paused.

Four Xenomorph holders.

And the fourth was a lot bigger than the other three.

As if on que, nearby stomping could be heard as something came from the end of the hallway. He turned his dome to spot the fourth one... or '4'.

It was another female, taller then he was as she held something in her claws. Her exoskeleton was more armored and attuned for combat, even her breasts that Evan had grown to recognize on these females was covered over by a thin layer of carapace. 4 had a significantly tougher frame and her thighs, arms, and abs held harsh grey muscles, much like Evan or any other drone but a bigger take.

She stopped, peering at Evan and 1 as his female counterpart got on all fours and stooped low against the ground. He immediately mimicked 1, knowing that this was the alpha or the Xenomorph in charge. And if he did not obey...

Then something bad would happen.

4 stomped in front of them before pausing, casting her gaze towards Evan has he bowed his dome quickly. She stared for a moment, grunting out as she lowered a free claw and grabbed him by his dorsal fin.

He gritted his fangs together as he felt her lift him with a frightening ease before leveling him with her dome. She then began to nudge her dome against his exoskeleton, the classical Xenomorph greeting that Evan had gotten more often then he liked.

She checked out his satchel and rugged bandolier, probably curious about the accessories before dipping her dome lower, sniffing around his thighs.

" _Don't get aroused. Don't get aroused. Don't get aroused._ " Evan repeated in his thoughts. Luckily it didn't seem to matter, as his Xenomorph body was too terrified of the notion. She could easily bisect him with two of those dangerous claws if she wanted to, and he could only offer a meagre resistance.

After what felt like an eternity, she dropped him to the ground as he thudded against the black webbing, walking past him as her right arm carried something.

Evan hissed in relief as 1 came up next to him, a look of what appeared to be worry on her dome. He brushed her away, showing that he was fine as he stood up, watching 4 dump something in the middle of the hallway as 2 stopped her working.

Meat. A lot of meat.

1 seemed to act on instinct, slowly crawling to the pile, 2 joining her as 3 came away from her watch.

Evan walked closer before noticing pinkish skin and pieces of cloth.

" _Oh god..._ " He simply thought, turning his dome away as he heard his new brethren chow down. Loud crunches of bone giving away and flesh being torn as it bought a sick feeling to his stomach, making his exoskeleton quiver.

He went into the containment room, leaning on the black webbing before turning around and slowly sitting. What the hell was he doing here? He needed to use the map and find out where he was, and then get out of here. He produced the schematics again, peering closely.

Evan was on level 2, within the containment area. If he went up the hallway, he could enter the main area, a circle which connected the facility together. He would need to reach the elevator there.

Yet a problem arose.

It seemed as if some security system had been implemented, judging by the notes printed on the map. Whether or not it was camera's or turrets, he couldn't exactly say, as some sort of code was in place of the words. That meant that only the engineer and those that worked on the facility would know what they were.

He lowered the paper, hissing a sigh as he stared at the other side of the room. He would either have to find the code translations, or check what was there. Neither of those options he liked.

Evan would have thought on it, only to hear clawing approach the doorway. He turned his head as 1 rounded the corner, hissing a greeting as she came up to him. Evan tilted his head before her tail plopped something in front of him.

A Human arm.

He put a claw on his fangs, looking away as he felt the urge to puke.

Luckily 1 seemed to notice his discomfort, placing the arm elsewhere as she let out a worrying hiss. She attempted to place a claw on the side of his dome only for Evan to shake his head. He was not okay, not okay with any of this as he could still hear the sounds of his new brethren, feasting on Human flesh.

It also bought questions. Just what the hell happened? How did the whole facility go to hell in the matter of minutes? Something was up.

1 came up to him, crouching down in front of his sitting form. Before Evan could protest, she rested her dome against his chest, peering up behind the milky gel of her forehead as Evan looked back down with his. She slowly wrapped her claws around him again, mimicking the hug from before.

Evan hissed a sigh, patting her on the dome. At least 1 was somewhat of a comfort, even if she was a alien killing machine like him.

However he was broken from his musings as 1 began to rub her shapely thighs against his, hissing silently as she peered up, her fang now twisting into something more... Salacious as her tail began to wrap around his.

It soon became clear that she wanted something much more than a hug.

" _Oh fuck no._ " Evan simply thought as he attempted to discourage the female, pushing her dome away. " _No 1, not here. Just not-_ "

He let out a hiss as he felt her grind against his lower body, almost like a slow hump. She was trying to stimulate his lower region, and so far it was working as Evan bit back another hiss.

The male Xenomorph squirmed, legs pushing against the black webbing as the female held him there.

Evan could almost feel his groin tighten before a hiss was heard at the doorway.

Both Xenomorph's turned their heads to see 2, her dome tilted as she watched from the entrance. 1 immediately separated, growling angrily as she chased her brethren away, 2 turning tail and retreating.

Evan let out a hiss of relief before noticing something.

3 was also at the doorway, watching 2 get chased off before turning her head. She quickly saw that Evan noticed her presence before letting out an aggressive growl and crawling away, back into the hallway.

" _Defiant female._ " He simply thought.

And then he paused.

" _Wait what?_ "

That wasn't his thinking, or at least he thought it wasn't. He shook his dome, slowly standing up on his hind claws before peering out the doorway. 1,2, and 3 had finished their dinner, or lunch, or breakfast... He really couldn't tell the time at this point. The three drones were nowhere to be seen. But 4 was still eating, the warrior had her back turned as she chomped down.

He turned away quickly, inspecting the containment room. The Xenomorph holders were open, the reason for their escape Evan would think as he walked up to it, placing a claw on the equipment. He then narrowed his senses, spotting a windowed room that hadn't been entered.

Perhaps he could find answer there.

Evan came up to the doorway, looking at the console before noticing something different.

A bioscanner, something that needed a hand print.

He tapped on the glass, noticing it was thicker then the rest. He wasn't going to break through that unless he put in a lot of effort, so he used his Human thinking to find an alternative.

And then he got an idea, a really grizzly idea.

He turned his attention to check if it was still there. Sure enough, the arm that 1 had gifted to him was lying on the ground, a fleshy stump where it's forearm began. He approached it, hesitantly reaching down and grasping it with his claw. It felt fleshy in his exoskeleton finger tips, yet he chose to ignore that as he held it by the side and placed it on the scanner.

There was a pause before a confirmation sounded, the door opening.

" _Thank god that arm was someone important enough..._ " Evan thought before he walked inside, looking at the various consoles and computing systems. He took a roller chair, slowly sitting down as he minded his tail, poking the bladed weapon from underneath the plastic lower rail. He then moved to the nearest computer, green text on the screen as a box blinked at the end of it.

He stretched his claws before typing a command on the user interface.

full-help

Immediately a few helpful commands popped up, showing the options he had. He spotted the one he was looking for, typing another command.

menu

A few numbers popped up, followed by letters as they showed five pathways. This console was linked to the Xenomorph containment, so he was curious to see why it had come to this.

history

error:password required

Evan gritted his fangs, it was one of the newer models. Most of the time he was used to the terminal asking the password outright, but he supposed a top notch Weyland facility wanted to make there's more fancy.

But there was still an easy bypass it.

" _Please work..._ " Evan thought before he typed his next command.

set file/protection=owner:rwed accounts.F

set halt restart/maint

run debug/accounts.F

This was risky, as he was technically posing as a maintenance accessor. If he screwed up the password, then he would locked out. Normally he wouldn't have to do this, but the lack of equipment forced his hand.

An entire list of random words popped up, as did a few random columns. He spotted the first word, typing it in.

science

A negative beep was heard, showing that he had guessed wrongly. He had three more tries until being locked out.

evolve

To his surprise, he guessed it as an affirmative sounded. He honestly did not expect that, in fact he was expecting for some clique moment where he would stuck on the last attempt. Thank god it did not come to that.

He pressed enter, a line of history showing up as numerous amounts of data appeared. It was all the same thing, just standardized system refreshes categorized by numbers, yet one of them caught his attention. A simple word and the number coming after which separates it from the rest of the data.

protocol 66

Evan paused, noticing it was the last line before the data flow stopped, indicating that it was the last command to be put on the network. Just what the hell was going on?

He stooped closer before hearing close stomping. The male swiveled his dome, spotting 4 as her imposing figure entered from the doorway. Evan flinched, attempting to stand up only for her to growl.

It sent a shiver down his exoskeleton as he obeyed, simply staring up at her from his seat. If the female had eyes like a human, he was sure they would have been narrowed down at him as she regarded him with what appeared to be suspicion. The warrior held something in her left claw as she tossed it forward.

The arm.

She looked at him, grunting at the doorway, or more specifically the console before grunting at the arm and looking at him.

And that was what terrified Evan. 4 showed an intellect that matched her strength. She somehow knew that the dismembered human arm that Evan used was connected to the opening of the doorway. She knew something was up.

4 slowly sauntered up to him, placing both claws on his exoskeleton shoulders as her armored dome tilted down to the computer. Her breasts were pressed against the back of Evan's dome, yet they were covered by exoskeleton, so there was nothing soft there for now. She then paused, as if waiting for him to do something.

He soon realized that she wanted him to use the human device.

Even's inner jaw gulped as he turned his head back to the computer, slowly typing a few commands as a list of door controls appeared. He tapped enter the door to the room closing.

She turned her dome slowly, noticing the change before grunting again.

Evan pressed enter again, the door opening.

4 then seemed to pause as she looked down at him, Evan staring his dome directly at the computer screen as he attempted to show no reaction. She then bared her fangs, drool slowly trailing from her jaw as it dripped down onto Evan's exoskeleton.

" _This is it. I'm fucked._ " Evan simply thought, she was going to kill him.

He was surprised as she instead lowered her dome, leaving a line of her saliva on the left hemisphere of his dome. She then stopped at his neck, her inner jaw coming out before the tiny fangs bit into his hard carapace.

Evan cringed, feeling pain shoot up as he gritted his fangs. Yet he did not let out a single hiss as he beared it, acidic blood of his trailing down his exoskeleton. 4 then ceased her bite, pulling away as she turned tail to leave the doorway.

He sat there, the wound still fresh as he awkwardly stared forward. Just what the hell was that?

It felt like an eternity before he stood up from his seat, hind legs wobbly from the near death experience. As he struggled to the doorway, 4 had set herself next to the black webbing of the doorway, crawling into a ball before seemingly dozing off.

1, 2, and 3 came into the containment room, looking at their sleeping matriarch before looking at Evan. They seemed to notice the small bite mark on his neck, and the line of green acidic blood that dried up on his shoulder. 1 immediately rushed forward, nudging his dome with hers as she purred happily. 2 came up behind him, sniffing the bite mark before nudging against his back, much to Evan's surprise.

And 3... Acted like 3 as she let loose a low growl, turning her dome away to sleep in one of the corners.

Evan contemplated as the two females nudged him, purring as he attempted to connect the pieces.

4 came to him, watched him use the terminal, saw his use, and then bit him?

Was it some sort of... Initiation?

Come to think of it, Human gangs did that kind of thing, tattooing new members. Was the bite to show that Evan was apart of their hive?

He slowly hissed, now thoroughly exhausted as he broke away from the two females, putting a claw to his dome. It had been chaotic for the past hours or so, he needed to rest and let his questions die out as he sat next to Xenomorph holder.

1 came up to him, stooping lowly.

Her inner mouth came out, planting a little alien kiss on the front of his fangs. Evan felt his senses blink, pulling back his dome as he watched the female purr before standing back up to sleep in the corner.

2 had watched the exchange, crossing her arms beneath her breasts as she turned her gaze to Evan, her fangs curled into what appeared to be thought as she stared at the male.

Evan ignored her, leaning back on the platform as he lied down at the edge of the Xenomorph holder, sleep quickly taking hold of him.

* * *

 **Before anybody grabs a pitchfork and says that I'm not a HACKERMAN, you are absolutely correct. I know very little about coding terminology, and I literally just took the fallout terminal hacking sequence for the password part. Next chapter is going to be really explicit cuz sexy stuff, maybe Evan might find a way out of level 2 with his hive. Who knows?**

 **...**

 **Well except me but who knows?**


End file.
